Rapunzel
by Erzsebeth.77
Summary: Liechtenstein es una chica enamorada, pero su amor no le corresponde, asi que mejor huye a hacer aquello que más le apasiona, cantar, pero ¿Se puede cantar con el corazón roto? Fail Summary PruLiech, Leve SwissLiech SongFic


Mi primer Hetero publicado, no se, me emociona w Espero le guste~

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo lo uso para mis malvados propósitos(?)

**Adevertencias: **Crack Pairing (Creo). Probablemente OoC. NO relacionado con la historia de Rapunzel

**Pareja:** PruLiech (leve SwissLiech)

* * *

><p>Corrió lejos de la casa, en los amplios jardines de esta, no quería más, no podía más ¿Por qué esto le pasaba a ella? Finalmente se había atrevido y esto…<p>

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-He-Hermano… ¿Podemos hablar? –Traía puesto ese listón, aquel que él le había regalado poco tiempo después de acogerla, ese listón especial…

-Claro, aunque ya estamos hablando ¿No? –Vash se encontraba en una de las habitaciones, haciendo sus deberes propios de nación cuando Lily le había interrumpido. Después de contestarle la joven entró asegurándose de cerrar la puerta tras ella

-Herma- Vash –Casi nunca lo llamaba con su nombre, debía ser algo muy serio lo que le ocurría –Yo, tengo que confesarte algo…

-¿Te has metido en algún problema? No tienes que temer, soy tu hermano y te apoyaré siempre –La miró con preocupación su hermanita era su tesoro y no dejaría que nada ni nadie le borrará su sonrisa

-N-No es eso… Yo quiero decirte que… ¡Te amo! – Termino su confesión y cerró los ojos, como si al hacer eso todos sus temores se disiparan –Siempre estas cuidándome, y fuiste el único que se preocupó por mi cuando nadie más lo haría… Tú me salvaste y por eso… Me he enamorado de ti, por favor ¡Acepta mis sentimientos! –Estaba temblando, sus movimientos eran torpes pero no importaba, lo había hecho, por fin podría ser feliz junto a él. Más que su hermana, la dueña de su corazón, eso es lo que más ansiaba pero-

-Lily yo… No puedo, tu eres mi hermana, no puedo verte de otra manera, -Tartamudeaba sus palabras, nunca se imaginó en una situación parecida -Yo te críe, te protegí, eres una niña muy buena y linda pero no puedo quererte de la manera que me pides, de la manera que mereces, no puedo corresponderte Lo siento.

La pequeña tenía la mirada baja, las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus hermosos ojos verdes pero no se los mostraría, cerró los ojos y con una amplia sonrisa alzó el rostro –Yo… lo sabía desde un principio, no tienes que disculparte por nada

-Lily, no llores por favor –Trató de acercarse y limpiar sus lágrimas como cuando era más pequeña y tenía alguna pesadilla o temor pero ella se alejó

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes, Tengo que salir rápido –Volteó hacia la puerta y salió corriendo, sin detenerse, sin importar lo demás, solo quería huir

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Llegó a ese lugar, SU lugar, donde podía pensar, ser ella. En medio del bosque, de la nada. Se desplomó, ya no tenía ganas de seguir huyendo, ahí podía desahogarse, desahogarse haciendo aquello que amaba, aquello que le ayudaba cuando tenía temor, cuando se sentía triste, Cantar. Alzó la mirada y separo sus labios pero nada. Había perdido su voz, y sabía él porque.

-"Tienes una voz preciosa, canta para mí de nuevo" "Tienes mucho talento Lily podría oírte por siempre"

Las lágrimas volvieron a acumularse en sus ojos, si no cantaba para él ¿Qué sentido tenía? Su talento, su pasión, todo había desaparecido con su rechazo… No, no dejaría que eso la detuviera, tendría que ser fuerte, por él, por ella, no lo quería incomodar más. Se limpió el rostro, y se levantó:

If you sing loud and clear (Si cantas fuerte y claro)

Someone passing by (Alguien pasando)

will surely hear you (Seguramente te oirá)

No you can't be afraid (No, no puedes temer)

If you ever want somebody hear you (Si quieres alguna vez que alguien te escuche)

Eso quería ella, no tendría más temor nunca más cantaría y la música sería su libertad

-Así que eras tú… Eres la hermanita del loco de las armas… ¿Lily no? –La chica dio un salto, no esperaba que alguien andará cerca de ahí, que atravesara su lugar de paz

-Usted es el Sr. Prusia ¿Cierto? No sabía que andaba por aquí…

-Gilbert está bien, no hay necesidad del señor –Le dedicó una enorme sonrisa –Y en realidad te estaba buscando. Bueno no a ti específicamente pero… Tu voz es muy hermosa y bueno la escuche hace tiempo cuando me perdí aquí… ¿Sabes que West vive muy cerca? A veces no puedo distinguir donde acaba su territorio –lanzó una de sus risas características –Después de eso volví a buscar quien era la dueña de esa voz y te encontré –Detuvo su explicación, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, ella creyó que sería imposible que no notara sus ojos enrojecidos por el llanto –Eres muy linda y cantas precioso

-No creo que sea para tanto –Miró al albino, fijándose en un pequeño detalle –Se- Gilbert, ¿Qué esa ave en su cabeza?

-¿Ave? ¿Qué ave? –Con un movimiento exagerado empezó a tantearse la cabeza, pero cada vez que su mano se acercaba el pollito se elevaba unos centímetros y cuando la mano se alejaba volvía a bajar, armando una escena muy graciosa. Liech no pudo evitar reírse ante la ridícula situación

-Lo sabía, tu risa es muy linda –Gilbert detuvo el "circo" que había armado para soltar esa frase, ¿Lo había hecho todo para hacerla reír? –Sé que es una petición extraña, pero me gustaría venir a oírte cantar otra vez, si fuera a tu casa probablemente terminaría con varios intentos de homicidio ¿Podría venir a oírte aquí? Prometo no ser una molestia

Ella asintió levemente con una sonrisa –No hay ningún problema, puede venir si quiere

Él volvió a reír –Genial, será genial poder oírte de nuevo –No sabía en qué momento, pero el ave en su cabeza se había ido y ahora regresaba con unas flores en su pico, lirios morados –Toma, una chica tan linda y con esa voz las merece –Después de entregárselas tomo su mano y le dio un suave beso lo cual hizo que sus mejillas quedaran coloradas –Te veré aquí mañana –Se despidió y desapareció entre los arboles

Ese hombre, fue tan amable con ella, y le gustaba su voz… "Lo sabía, tu risa es muy hermosa"

Sonrió. Tal vez ahora tenía una nueva razón para cantar

* * *

><p>Lleno de Cursindejadas, lo sé pero bueh. Oí la canción y esto salió La canción es Rapunzel -Emilie Autumn Aqui Link: watch?v=KoEymkLcFRs solo pongalo después del Youtube... y quiero decir que lo acabo de encontrar y es una enorme coincidencia de que alguien haya hecho esta canción tributo a Liech xD<p>

Gracias por leer y espero te haya gustado -Le da una galleta virtual- Me encantaría saber tu opinión asi que por favor déjame tu review, bueno, malo siempre sirve c:


End file.
